Suite Life On Deck: Change
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: Takes place after the three Twister episodes.  Cody goes back to the S.S. Tipton and Bailey stays at the farm for a week to get everything sorted out. Zack is disgraced in Cody because hes a wimp and teaches him to be more of a man for Bailey.
1. Chapter 1

Cody looked at the seat next to him where Bailey should have been sitting and let out a sigh. Then he thought about one thing in particular, he got his girl back. Then he let out a big grin and looked down at the letter in his hands from Bailey's mom and dad, or Clyde.

_Flash back_

"I would come with you right away Cody, but I can't. Sorry, I have to get some things organized here first." Bailey said with a little smile and gestured towards her family.

"Yea, I understand, when are you planning on being back?" Cody asked nervously and looked around at the house. "I have no idea, a week at most." She replied and smiled at him sweetly. "You better get going, London's getting kind of antsy." She continued, and made him join her gaze to London who tipped her head back in annoyance and replied, "yea, yea, really, let's go now Cody." Cody looked at Bailey and lifted his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She put her hands around Cody's side and nestled her head onto his shoulder and said, "im glad we can be together again. But…" she quickly put in, "you DO have some explaining to do." Cody just sighed and released his hug and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yea, I'll do that." He grinned and turned around to leave, But Bailey stopped him and turned him around to give him a nice, long kiss on the lips. They both smiled and Bailey said, "Be careful." Cody looked at her mockingly and said, "I'll be fine, its you im worried about." Cody smiled at Bailey and gave her a little wave, which she returned, and he headed off.

_Oh Ay Oh  
Oh Ay Oh  
Come Along With Me  
Lets Head Out To Sea  
What This World Has For You And For Me Now  
Whichever Way The Wind Blows  
We Say Hay Ho Lets Go  
Oh Ay Oh  
This Boat's Rockin'  
Oh Ay Oh  
Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now  
Cause We're Livin' The Suite Life  
Oh Ay Oh  
This Boat's Rockin'  
Oh Ay Oh  
Rockin' The Whole World Round  
And We're Livin' The Suite Life Now  
Hay Ho  
Oh Ay Oh  
Let's Go!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don – don – de, do _

Cody groaned as he set his last bag down because of its "weight" and finished his unpacking.

"Wow, finally back…" In the middle of his sentence his twin, Zack, walks into the room… without knocking. "So bro, what are you doing?" he asked, oblivious to the bags in front of him. Cody gave him a quick glance and continued and said, "im unpacking and organizing, something that you know nothing about." Zack just sighed and said, "yea, but it probably would help if you could put it on your bed so you could actually reach without a problem." Then as Cody was struggling to pick up the bag, Zack lifted it up with ease and accidentally elbowed his brother lightly in the forearm, causing his brother to cry out in pain. "Ow! I think you just gave me a bruise! Now im going to have no ice it and then heat it, then ice it again to bring down the swelling!" Zack just looked at him disbelievingly and set his brothers bag down and said, "it was an accident, geez. Wow, I can't believe you actually got hurt for one thing, can't lift up that 5 pound bag for another, and you are going to take extreme care for a bruise that will probably be a centimeter large!" Zack looked at his brother like he was an idiot. All Cody did was check over his arm acting like it was broken. Then Zack got one of his great ideas. "Cody, how many times have you been called a wimp?" Cody looked at him and said, "a few." Zack asked again, "Is it just me, or is Bailey more of a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. You're a wimp! You're like the little girlfriend Bailey should be! How do you think she feels about that?" Cody had a shocked look on his face that slowly became more defined and upset. He agreed with Zack. There must be people picking on her, she might even be disappointed in Cody. Cody looked up intently at his brother. "I think she feels really…" He looked down sadly. "I think she must feel really bad, stupid, idiotic, pitiful…" He kept on going on, clenching his fists. Zack looked at him slightly sad, wanting to stop him, but he just couldn't. "disappointed… Zack, I admit it… I think I might need your help…" Cody finished, looking at his brother. Zack looked at him with a grin and put his arm around his brother. "Well, little brother, we have a week. Lets use it. Starting now, you will become a man!" Zack proclaimed.

_Don-don, de do_

Well, there's the first and second chapter so far. I make a new one or 2 everyday! Today will probably be two. Please comment and rate if that's even possible! Thanks a ton!


	3. Chapter 3

Cody exited his room and right away Zack gave him the 'what the heck are you doing' look. Cody looked down to check out his sky blue short sleeve t-shirt tucked into his grey basketball shorts with a blue arrow running down the side. He thought he looked fine, everything matched… Zack walked up to Cody and grabbed his shirt, before Cody could protest, Zack ripped down Cody's shirt out of his shorts. Cody complained, "What was that for?" Zack immediately answered while glaring at Cody, "Only geeks tuck in their shirts into their shorts, so stop doing it." Cody sighed and looked at his brother with a disapproving face and grumbled, "Fine, whatever. Can we just get this over with?" Zack nodded and leaded Cody down to the gym. There was a lady with brown eyes and foot long hair in a pony tail with white shorts and a white tank-top running on the treadmill. There also was a man that was about 6 feet tall with a black haired buzz-cut lifting some weights in the corner, other than that, the gym was empty. Cody whispered to his brother asking, "Well, this is kind of odd; normally this place is full, what happened?" Zack whispered back, "Everybody must be outside shuffle boarding or something, I really don't know. Let's start though." With that, Zack told his brother to go to the weight lifting station and start. Zack wanted to right away put it on somewhere like 100 lbs. and hear his brother scream like a girl, but instead he put it on 5 lbs. Cody laid down and started, he made it all the way up, but then he started going "te-te-te-tu-te-tu" while trying to put it down. Immediately after that, he dropped it right on his stomach. He cried out in pain then started to cry, causing the man to look at him weird, get up, and leave. Zack lifted it up off of his brother with no problem at all and told him to try again. It went on for hour after hour until Cody was finally able to lift it up and down with ease at 30 lbs. He gave up and told his brother that he was tired. "Alright, fine, then let's go get a smoothie and go to bed." Zack sighed. After they headed out the door and got a smoothie, they said their goodbyes; Zack ordered Cody to be back at 9:00 A.M. and went to bed. Cody was complaining on how sore he was, he completely submerged himself in icepacks and went to bed.

There, done with that chapter for now. Sorry, I've been drawing online all day and my hands are sore, so im done for today. Soon the chapters will be longer and better, maybe starting tomorrow. Please review! Thanks! TTYL?


	4. Chapter 4

_Doon don don, da da da-da_

Cody woke up to the sound of his alarm at 7:00 in the morning and immediately did his homework to get far ahead in his spare time. Approximately at 7:45, Cody picked up his book on Quantum Physics and started reading.

_Ah… so basically…_

_Energy is not continuous, but comes in small but discrete units. __1_

_The elementary particles behave both like particles __and __like waves. __2_

_The movement of these particles is inherently random. __3_

_It is __physically impossible__ to know both the position and the momentum of a particle at the same time. The more precisely one is known, the less precise the measurement of the other is.__4_

_The atomic world is __nothing__ like the world we live in.__5_

_That makes that clearer now! _ Cody thought, nodding his head in an understanding motion. He glanced up at the clock and saw it said 8:54. Cody jumped up and looked for his exercise clothes. Once he put them on, he noticed one thing, his shirt was tucked in. He quickly un-tucked it and slowly jogged down to the exercise room and was surprised when he saw his brother actually there on time.

"Hey Zack." Cody said, greeting his brother. "Yo, Codester. Alright, let's get started on the topic of the day… running!" Zack said, putting his hand out in a gesture towards the treadmills. The treadmills were fairly empty. There was only two people on them. One rather chubby man, and the same woman from the day before.

"Well, technically, running isn't really a topic, its more of an action. See, a topic is more of a…" Cody explained, but was cut off by his brother complaining, "Yea, whatever, no more of that!" Zack tilted his head a little then moved his head to look at the treadmill. He pointed at it, gesturing for Cody to hop on. Cody got on and did a little hair flip to get his hair out of his eyes and said, "Ok, lets go." And with that, he looked down at the black treads and the black machine and clicked the green button, making it beep once. Then the treadmill started up, going 2 mph. He easily kept pace, it wasn't that hard at all for him yet. Seeing his chance, Zack quickly scooted up and hit the grey oval that said 8 MPH. The treadmill got faster and faster, Cody was quickly loosing balance, he tried to hit the button, but he was moving his legs in such a weird pattern, that he became shaky and couldn't. He held onto the handlebars acting like he was hanging off the ledge of the Empire State Building. He screamed, "ZACK! CHANGE IT BACK NOW! ZACK, YOU IDIOT!" his brother was laughing and barely chocked out, "No… *laugh* this wil...k…*cackles* help!" And then he burst into laughter. Cody was sweating like he never did before and was breathing hard. "ZACK… OOF!" he screamed like a girl as he flew off of the treadmill, landing into Zack, thus not making it that painful. The two got up, Cody scowling at Zack like he was going to kill him. Cody said in annoyance, "if I had the energy, I would beat the living protons out of you!" Zack grinned at the geeky phrase and smugly said, "well to bad, because me and my… pro... things are always gonna out run you!" then with that, Cody got up and regained his composure and started chasing his brother around.

The "chubby" man and woman looked at each other like they saw the biggest "I am retarded" sign on each other.

Well, that's that for today! Sorry it was a little… yea… anyways, please leave a comment! THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, a quick note: I do not own SLOD, any of the characters, etc. :D I know the characters are _slightly _O.O.C (out of character) but this is a fanfiction, that's what makes it fun! I have been getting comments on things like other fanfictions and like one on here. Please understand I know :D but thanks anyways! Here we goes!

_Don don don, da da da don_

Bailey looked at her nice silver watch with nicely detailed black roman numerals. _Wow, 9:43 P.M. I wonder what Cody's up to. _She thought.She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a nice white cardigan and skinny jeans with boots. She was sitting in her room reading her book about Quantum Physics for homework. She took a deep breath and let is out. She closed her book and put a bookmark on the page she was at and headed downstairs. "Hey, mom!" she shouted as she came into the room. "Yes, sweetie?" she answered. "Can I please call someone?" she asked. "sure, who?" her mom urged. Bailey did one of those, 'no one special' and 'psh' gestures, picked up the phone and dialed, then said, "no one in…" she cut off then payed immediate attention to the phone and continued, "Hey Cody! Hows 'my man' doing?" *mumble coming from the phone* She blushed and answered the question as her mom chuckled to herself and continued her knitting. "Im fine, I was just missing you so much that I had to hear your amazing voice again" Then Cody said another mumble of words that Bailey blushed from and she thought was so sweet, she seemed if she could, she would have melted into a puddle of goo. "Oh Codykins," she said than looked at her mom and blushed. "that's so sweet! I cant wait to see you again! See you in about four or three days!" she stopped for time to hear Cody's reply and she giggled. She looked back at her mom and started scotching away to upstairs and continued, "I love you a lot Cody." She said sweetly, but suddenly pretty serious. There was another mumble. (you know, according to us/ the audience) "can't wait to see you. Love you, bye!" she said calmly and sweetly. Then she rushed downstairs to put the phone back. She looked to the side sadly and sighed. "Alright Mom! Im going to go to bed now!" she said, walking up to her mom. She bent down and pecked her cheek, then her mom held her into a hug and said, "thanks for your help, honey. You best be going to the farmhouse to give your father a hug." Her mom smiled and Bailey shook her head in agreement and left for the farmhouse. When she got there she saw her dad finishing feeding the pigs. She saw Porkers and gave him a hug, in reply he snorted back. She walked up to her dad and said her goodnights, gave him a hug, and they both went inside. She went upstairs, read one page of her book, and went to bed.

Well, that's that. WEEEEE! I don't know if im up for writing another chapter tomarrow, I will if I am up for it! Please comment! Just so you know, you don't even need an account to review! Just write a name and comment! Please! I would love some comments! Thanks! Please no "flaming"! :D


End file.
